Ludzie
right|250px Ludzie – najliczniejsza, a zarazem najbardziej kontrowersyjna ze wszystkich ras zamieszkujących Thedas. W ciągu całej swojej historii tylko czterokrotnie cała ludzkość zebrała się pod jednym sztandarem, a ostatni raz miało to miejsce setki lat temu. W ludzkim społeczeństwie ważną rolę odgrywa monoteistyczna Pieśń Światła. Większość ludzi w Thedas to potomkowie licznych ludzkich klanów, które później przekształciły się we współczesne państwa. W Dragon Age: Początek ludzie mogą być przedstawicielami wszystkich trzech klas – wojownikiem, łotrzykiem lub magiem. Dla ludzi dostępne jest pochodzenie szlachcica lub maga z Kręgu. Grając człowiekiem, podczas tworzenia postaci otrzymuje się +1 do siły, wytrzymałości, magii i sprytu. W Dragon Age: Inkwizycja postać człowieka również może być przedstawicielem wszystkich dostępnych klas. Na początku otrzymuje dodatkowy punkt umiejętności. Historia Wielu uczonych uważa, że ludzie przed tysiącami lat przybyli do Thedas z lasów deszczowych na Par Vollen, migrując z archipelagu na południe. Wybudowane przez nich piramidy zachowały się do dnia dzisiejszego, a przez podróżnych uważane są za prawdziwe dzieła sztuki. Po przybyciu na kontynent podzielili się na wiele plemion, które następnie przekształciły się we współczesne narody. Ludzie z Tevinteru w przeszłości czcili smoczy panteon Dawnych Bogów, którzy obecnie śpią pod powierzchnią ziemi. Magistrowie rządzący starożytnym Imperium Tevinter, regularnie rozmawiający z Dawnymi Bogami, dokonali serii inwazji, w wyniku których pokonali elfie królestwo Elvhenan, zaś samą rasę zniewolili. Dzięki zastępom niewolników, w następnych wiekach Teviner podbiło prawie całe Thedas. Ostatecznie rękawicę Imperium rzuciły plemiona barbarzyńców z północy, które wznieciły powstanie, prowadzone przez Maferata i jego żonę, prorokinię Andrastę. Głosiła ona wiarę w nowego boga, Stwórcę, a jej nauki szybko się rozprzestrzeniły. Ciemiężone masy z Imperium wznieciły bunt i dołączyły do barbarzyńców, w wyniku czego Imperium straciło większość wpływów na południu kontynentu. Święte Marsze prowadzone przez Andrastę nie ustawały, dopóki nie została spalona na stosie po tym, jak zazdrosny o jej potęgę Maferat wydał ją tevinerskiemu archonowi. Według Pieśni Światła, Stwórca odwrócił się od ludzi po śmierci Andrasty, a powrócić i uczynić świat rajem może dopiero wtedy, gdy Pieśń dotrze we wszystkie strony świata. Wierzenie to przyczyniło się do poszerzania wpływów przez Zakon. Duchowni Zakonu byli ciemiężeni, dopóki legendarny orlezjański cesarz Drakon nie nawrócił się na andrastanizm, a następnie nie zaczął głosić nauk Zakonu na wszystkich podbitych przez siebie ziemiach. Obecnie nauki Zakonu dotarły do każdego znanego zakątka świata, co sprawia, że ma on niekwestionowaną władzę, wewnątrz Zakonu zaczyna jednak dochodzić do sporów, mogących doprowadzić do schizmy. Edukacja Zakon Szlachcice pobierają edukację od Zakonu. Rekruci templariuszy są wyszkoleni, pobierają nauki historii. Z Zakonu wywodzi się również wielu uczonych i badaczy, a jednym z najważniejszych jest brat Ferdynand Genitivus. Krąg Maginów Nauka magów jest równie, a może nawet bardziej wyczerpująca niż szlachciców. Poza kontrolowaniem magicznych zdolności, magowie uczą się różnych szczkół zaklęć, języków, czytania, pisania, wróżenia itd. Podobnie jak Zakon, Kręgi Maginów wydały na świat wielu znakomitych uczonych i badaczy. Pospólstwo W większości krajów pospólstwo jest znacznie mniej wykształcone niż szlachta, a wielu plebejuszy jest niepiśmiennych. Miejskie elfy pobierają jeszcze mniej nauk niż ludzcy plebejusze. Szlachta Fereldenu Wśród fereldeńskich szlachciców edukację z reguły zapewnia wykształcony korepetytor. Szlacheckie rody wyznające andriastanizm mogą poprosić o edukowanie swoich dzieci matkę zakonną, aby wychować je w duchu wartości adnrastańskich. Ważne ludzkie królestwa * Anderfels * Antiva * Ferelden * Imperium Tevinter * Nevarra * Orlais * Rivan * Wolne Marchie Uwagi * Według jednej z rozmów pomiędzy Oghrenem a Zevranem, ludzie są stukrotnie liczniejsi niż krasnoludy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w Orzammarze żyje 100 tysięcy krasnoludów, a na powierzchni drugie tyle, liczba ludzi w Thedas wynosi około 20 milionów. * Chociaż nie jest to powszechne, zdarzają się związki pomiędzy ludźmi a elfami. Związki pomiędzy ludźmi a krasnoludami są niezwykłą rzadkością, ponieważ współczynnik urodzin wśród krasnoludów jest bardzo niski, dlatego rzadko kiedy decydują się one na potomstwo z innymi rasami. Półkrasnoludy są niższe od ludzi, ale wyższe od krasnoludów. Dużo częściej takie związki zawierają krasnoludy z powierzchni, ponieważ w Orzammarze spotkały by się one z wielką stygmą. * Średnia długość życia wszystkich ras w Thedas jest zbliżona. * Ludzkie społeczeństwo bardzo mocno inspirowane jest średniowieczną Europą. Kategoria:Rasy * en:Human